Things to be Fixed
by Srellet
Summary: Sequel to some Secrets Best Kept.  HanLeia. One Shot.


Han Solo leaned against the wall and watched the girl from a safe distance. They had returned from Ord Mantell a couple of days ago, but it seemed like forever since the last time she even looked in his direction. She never did tell him why she was there in the first place. And he'd never forget what happened to her. If only he knew who sent her there…

Han crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his gloved hands under his armpits in an attempt to get warm. He wasn't sure why he was here on this frozen ice ball. Well, that wasn't totally true. He watched Leia as she conversed with the flight control officer. Her hands held her elbows, and her eyes were focused on the ground. The officer shook a databoard as he spoke, occasionally pointing to the readout on the screen. Leia never once looked up. Instead, she just nodded and bit her lip. Han's brow furrowed. When the officer was through berating her (for that was what it looked like from where Han was standing), she turned around and headed down one of the numerous tunnels. Han sighed, rocked on the balls of his feet before he rolled his eyes, and then made his way across the hangar. The snow crunched underneath his heavy boots. As he headed deeper into the bowels of the rebel base, the corridors narrowed, and he pushed down the oppressive feelings of claustrophobia. Han shoved his hands into his pockets. He was a pilot. He spent months at a time cooped up inside the _Falcon_. It was silly that he now started to feel claustrophobic.

But then maybe it wasn't so silly. She slipped down another corridor, and Han had to quicken his pace. He couldn't explain his strange obsession with the princess. He supposed he had always been a bit obsessed with her. There was something magnetic about her. But it was different now. He felt _compelled_ to follow her around. At a discreet distance, of course. Maybe it had to do with the harsh fact that he had rescued her from those bounty hunters but not before they got their grimy hands on her.

Han's jaw clenched and his fingers curled into fists. How could anyone do such…such things to her? His stomach churned as the memories of her ordeal flooded his mind. Leia's eyes were screwed shut, and a single tear slid from the corner of her left eye. But that was the only sign of her distress. Even as they held her down, left deep purple bruises on her body, and made her bleed, she made no sound. She just took it. _She's just a kid._

Han removed his gloves and unzipped his jacket. Suddenly he wasn't so cold anymore. Ahead of him, Leia had stopped at the entrance of the command center and glanced in. Then she looked to the right and left of her. Han casually turned down the nearest corridor. He waited for a moment before peering around the corner. Leia briskly walked passed the command center and continued down the dimly lit corridor. Her quirky behavior didn't surprise Han in the least. She had been avoiding not only him and Luke, but all members of the High Command since their return. He had watched her blend into the background by volunteering for menial jobs and wearing an oversized beige coat with no insignia. She had been doing a good job of concealing herself. That was, from everyone but Han.

Leia, however, didn't seem to notice him at all, and that wasn't in the least like her. She always flashed him stink eye when she caught him watching her, and she seemed to catch him every time. Now her eyes seemed glued on the dingy snow-covered ground. Han shoved his gloves into his pocket and continued following her. He wished that she'd notice him following her. He wanted nothing more than to be the object of her wrath. But she acted as if she had no wrath left in her. Not even for him.

Han abruptly stopped and casually leaned against the wall when the girl slowed her pace. His rational side told him to forget about her and get back to repairing the _Falcon. _He had a lot of work to do on the _Falcon_, and he knew Chewie wasn't too happy about his absence. Still, Han couldn't stop himself from following her. Maybe it was something like the life-debt Chewie felt for him. But he saved _her_ life, not the other way around. So why did he feel indebted to her?

An older man blocked Leia's path, and Han could see her cringe and cower before him. His blood heated up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

General Reeiken. Han relaxed and his interest peeked. Explaining? He hung back in a shadowy alcove.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her voice contradicted her words.

"Leia…" Reeiken sounded tired. "The High Command knows you're back."

"How did they know I left?" the girl sighed. "Threepio."

"I had to convince them not to bring AWOL and theft charges against you."

AWOL? Leia? Theft? That didn't sound like the dutiful princess he knew. But then, lately much of her behavior wasn't like her. How damaged was she? Han swallowed down his fury. If he had rescued her sooner, if he had gotten to Ord Mantell faster, if he stopped her before she left… What was she thinking, going to Ord Mantell by herself in the first place, or at all, for that matter?

"Come on," Reeiken put an arm around the princess shoulder. "We need to talk."

Han was so caught up in his musings that he failed to notice that the pair was headed in his direction.

"Captain Solo," Reeiken tipped his head to him.

"General," Han pressed his lips together and then looked down at Leia. "Your Worshipfulness."

Leia's large brown eyes widened, and her face paled. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"I was…uh…looking for the…mess hall," Han shrugged. "All these tunnels…"

"I know what you mean, Captain," Reeiken favored him with half a smile. "I keep getting lost myself. It's back that way. Turn left the first chance you get. I'm sure someone around there can lead you the rest of the way."

"Thank you, General," Han answered, but his eyes remained on the girl. "I appreciate it. Good to see you again, Your Highness."

Leia's eyes stayed focused on the ground, "You, too."

Han looked between the general and the princess, "You look hungry." His eyes settled on Leia, "Would you care to join me for another gourmet meal served up in the mess hall?"

Leia's lip slipped between her teeth, and her eyes searched out his. However, the general didn't give her a chance to respond, "Maybe another time, Captain. The princess and I have some catching up to do."

"Suit your self," Han shrugged as he watched the general steer the princess down an adjacent corridor. His chest constricted. Leia seemed to have gotten herself into a mess, and if General Reeiken didn't know why and Luke didn't know why, then Han was certain no one on this base knew of her motives. What could be so important that she'd risk not only her life but her standing in the Alliance?

Solo waited until General Reeiken and the princess had a good head start before he took up their trail. He pulled his fur-lined hood over his head and shoved his ungloved hands into his pockets. His breath hung in the air before dispersing as took strong, determined steps. He surmised that Reeiken was taking her to his private office. Han smiled inwardly. The base was still under construction, and those private offices weren't so private.

By the time Han reached Reeiken's office, he and Leia had disappeared inside. The door was partially open. There was no heat in this section, and fortunately for Han, the corridor lighting had yet been installed. He settled himself across from door in the shadows. Through the narrow opening, Han could see the princess sitting at a table, her head resting on her arms. She looked more like a child than a princess. _She's just a kid._ Han shuddered and anger gurgled inside his stomach. She looked so small, so innocent sitting there at Reeiken's table. Han couldn't see the general from where he stood, but from Leia's posture, he guessed the man was angry.

"Ord Mantell! What on Alderaan were you doing there?"

Her eyes remained focused on her entangled fingers, "I…I can't…"

"You better have a good reason for being there."

Han pushed back his hood and leaned closer.

"I did," Leia's voice trembled.

"Then tell me," Han saw Reeiken's hands reach out to the girl's.

"Please don't make me," she took his hands, and her large brown eyes looked up.

"Leia…I need to know," Reeiken sighed. "The High Command…"

The princess withdrew her hands and folded her arms across her chest, "I don't care what the High Command does to me."

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't!" Leia's eyes briefly flicked with fire, and then Han noticed the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Do you understand the repercussions of your actions?"

The girl's eyes found the icy ceiling, "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, little one," Reeiken whispered, and Han stepped dangerously close to the door. "You're all I have left."

And the girl could no longer hold back her tears. Her mouth opened and closed, and Han had the irrational fear that her tears would freeze upon her cheeks. He dared to move closer to the door, ready to take her into his arms.

But Reeiken was one step ahead of him. Han leaned back against the wall. What had gotten into him? He ran a hand over his hair and slowly inhaled. He wasn't her protector. Her reasons for going to Ord Mantell weren't his business. Why did he care so much?

But if he hadn't gone after her…Han screwed his eyes shut and flexed his fists. How could he not care what happened to her? He'd respond the same if it was anyone else, right? Han opened his eyes, peered through the partially unobstructed door, and gazed upon the distressed face of the princess.

"The High Command wouldn't understand," she sobbed.

"I will," the general reassured her.

Han turned away, stared at the snow-packed wall across from him, and held his breath.

"I tried to help him," she blurted out in between gulps of air, "I thought I could…" her words were muffled, and Han imagined that she had buried her face in the general's shoulder like he did to him on Ord Mantell. _I'm sorry I failed_.

"I can't pay back the Alliance for the ship," her sobs slowed to sniffles, and her voice was no longer muted by Reeiken's shoulder. "The bounty hunters…they took everything I had."

"Don't worry about the ship," the general said after a moment. Then he sighed, "What made you think you could trust bounty hunters, Leia? You're a lot smarter than that."

"I didn't trust them," she grunted. "I just thought…I…they wanted credits. I gave them enough to pay off Jabba the Hutt _and_ the bounty."

"So you thought that these bounty hunters would just go and take your credits to Jabba?" Reeiken sighed.

Leia snorted, "Yeah. Something like that. I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"To say you weren't thinking is an understatement," Reeiken admonished. "You were damn lucky that Solo and Skywalker went after you. Those bounty hunters could have done much worse than just steal your credits, young lady."

"I know," Leia whispered.

The icy air suddenly burned his lungs, and Han doubled over.

"Don't worry about the High Command," Reeiken assured. "I'll just mention Alderaan and the need to get away. They'll let this little incident go."

"I'm not worried about the High Command," the girl muttered.

"You're worried about _him,_" the general stated.

Han abruptly stood up. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore. He moved to leave, but then he noticed Leia had stood up and now was facing the door. She'd catch him for certain if he tried to gracefully escape now.

"No! Well, of course..." she stammered. "He saved my life. All I wanted to do was return the favor."

"I see."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Han could hear the defeat in her voice. "I've got nothing left."

"And if you did?" Now Reeiken sounded angry. "What would you do then? Find another bounty hunter to try and pay off?"

"I don't regret trying in the first place," she snapped, "and I'd do it again if there was the slightest chance it'd work!"

A heavy silence hung in the air, and then the general mirthlessly laughed, "You certainly are stubborn, little one."

Han shivered uncontrollably despite the fact that he was sweating profusely. He moved further into the shadows of the unfinished wing until he couldn't go any further. There he crouched down in the pile of discarded snow as he tried to make sense of her senseless actions. She risked her life, her standing with the rebellion _for him. She did it for him._ She suffered because of him.

"Can I go now?"

"Only if you promise to get some rest," Reeiken ordered.

"I will," Leia emerged out of the unfinished office with her arms firmly wrapped around herself and her eyes downcast. Han listened to the crunching of her footfalls as she headed in the opposite direction.

Reeiken came out of the room a few moments later. He stood in the doorway as his old eyes watched the princess disappear. Then he looked in Han's direction, "Still keeping tabs on her, Captain?"

Han slowly stood and rubbed the back of his head with one ungloved hand. He didn't know what to say.

The general rested his hands upon his hips and slowly nodded, "She's lucky to have you." With that, Reeiken turned and walked back toward the main hangar.

_Is she so lucky?_ Han's shoulders sagged against the weight of the general's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo ceased following the princess since Reeiken caught him. _She's lucky to have you._ The general's words still turned Han's stomach. If he didn't know the older man better, he would have brushed off the comment as bitter sarcasm. General Reeiken wasn't one for sarcasm. He barely tolerated it from Han.

"Ow!" Solo jumped to his feet and furiously shook his right hand.

Chewbacca pushed back his wielding mask and chortled at his friend's agony.

"Aw, shut up!" Han growled as he kicked the offending tool. At the rate they were going with repairs, the _Falcon_ would be the last ship left on the base when the Imperials finally found them. He bent over to retrieve the hydrospanner, "Ow!"

Chewbacca dropped to the cold ground and rolled around laughing at Han's misfortune. Han scowled and rubbed his head.

"Glad you find this so funny, _pal_!" Han spat. "Agh! I'm goin' to get some air!" With that, Han stormed toward the southern entrance of the base as he muttered a string of curses.

Eager to escape the dark, dank tunnels of the base, Han took long, angry steps. He couldn't understand what was in Chewbacca's head. They should've left days ago, but Chewie kept finding things wrong with the _Falcon_, keeping the pair grounded. If Han didn't know better, he'd think Chewie was doing it on purpose. But Wookies hated cold weather, and no place was colder than Hoth. Still…

"Umph!"

Han found himself fighting to stay on his feet. Before he knew it, he found himself flat on his back. He laid there a moment, waiting for the pain in his back and head to subside before pushing himself into a seated position.

"Ooh! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Han's brow furrowed, "Me?" Leia sat in front of him holding her wrist. "You're the one who ran into me!"

"If you'd look up when you're walking, _you_ wouldn't have run into me!"

"You're blaming this on me?"

"Well, it is your fault!" Han rubbed the back of his head.

"How can it be _my _fault?" Leia's eyes narrowed on her target. "If you hadn't been traipsing around here at the speed you were, this wouldn't have happened!"

Han opened his mouth ready to lay into her, but then all words failed him. She no longer wore the oversized beige coat. Instead, she donned the rebel uniform complete with insignia. Her hair was intricately braided and wrapped around her head. She even had color in her cheeks. She looked more like herself than she had in a while.

"What!" she snapped.

Han couldn't help but smile. Yep, she was the haughty, better-than-thou princess he had grown to love? Well, maybe not love. Nevertheless, it was good to see that she had bounced back from the horrors she endured on Ord Mantell.

"You okay?"

Leia let go of her wrist, "Of course. You?"

"Never better," he grinned. He carefully stood and held out a hand to her.

She pressed her lips together before grabbing his hand. She started to push herself up with her other hand, "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Han let her hand go and knelt down beside her.

"Nothing," she curtly answered.

"Lemme see your hand," Han held out his palm to her.

"Why?" she held both of her hands close to her chest.

"Leia, stop being so stubborn," Han rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Captain," the princess started to push herself off of the ground with her uninjured hand but found it difficult to do with one hand.

Han took the opportunity to grab her injured hand. She gasped in pain. He let it go, "Just as I thought." He crouched down behind her, "Come on. Let's go to the infirmary."

"I don't need to go to the infirmary," Leia jerked herself out of his grip.

"You could've broken your wrist," Han reasoned.

"If my wrist is broken, I'm not the one who broke it," her bottom lip jutted out.

"If it's my fault, then lemme help you to the infirmary," Han smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," he lifted the squirming girl off of the ground.

"Stop! Someone might see!" her panicked voice hissed.

Han stopped and frowned. Was being seen with him so horrifying to her? Leia relaxed but continued to hold her injured wrist. She looked into his face, and her expression softened, "I don't want…I hate the infirmary." She looked away.

Han slowly nodded as he remembered the weeks she spent there recovering from Darth Vader's interrogation sessions. "Then come back to the _Falcon_ with me. Lemme check your wrist out." He lowered his head to peer into her eyes, "You'll be no good to anyone if you're really hurt and it's not properly tended to."

Leia's large brown eyes searched out the icy ceiling, and then she sighed, "Fine. But I'm walking on my own!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Han helped her to her feet.

The pair walked in silence with Leia a step ahead of Han. The right side of his mouth pulled up at the sight of her snow-encrusted backside. He couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips; it was almost mesmerizing. _She's just a kid._

Han grunted, causing Leia to glance over her shoulder with one brow arched. He glared at her until she turned back around. His eyes then were drawn to the nape of her neck. The bruises there a week ago were faint yellow marks, barely noticeable. Nevertheless, it still angered him. He should have done more damage to those bounty hunters.

When they approached the _Falcon_, Chewie greeted the princess with a short, gentle hug. She smiled at him and patted his arm when he released her. Han steered her up the ramp, and Chewie broke into loud worfs.

Han scowled, "What?" Chewbacca explained his mirth in between gurrawfs, "We weren't doin' anythin'! What—" Then Han glanced over his shoulder at his own snow-encrusted backside, "Aw, shut up!"

"What was all that about?" Leia inquired.

Han's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, "Nothin'. Come on."

Leia allowed Solo to guide her to the makeshift medicenter. He patted the bed, "Here, sit."

"I'm—" the look in Han's eyes halted her words, and she immediately obeyed. She watched him look around, and her face cracked into a smile, "Looking for the scanner? It's broken, remember?"

He turned around wearing his own smug smile and holding a slim, state-of-the-art scanner, "Alliance replaced it. Better than the last, again, like you promised." He ignored the sour look on his companion, "Lemme see your hand."

Leia rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "The other one," Han ordered. He pulled on the tip of her gloves and gently extracted her hand from it. "Why do you have to be difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult—ow!"

"Sorry," Han grimaced. He slowly scanned her arm all the way from her elbow to her fingers, and then he flipped her hand over and repeated the process. "Nothin's broken."

"I could have told you that—ow!" Leia narrowed her eyes on him, "You did that on purpose."

Han ignored her, "Looks like a bad sprang." He reached over her head and opened a cabinet. "I'll wrap it for you."

The princess opened her mouth, but Han cut her off, "I'll make sure you can hide it under your glove."

Her mouth snapped shut, but then she sighed, "Thank you."

"What?" Han's eyes widened in mock surprise as he wrapped a bandage around her wrist, "Did Miss High-And-Mightiness-"I'm always right"-Ice-Princess just express gratitude to someone as lowly as me?"

"Shut up," Leia quipped, but she couldn't hold back her smile. "I'll be sure not to let it happen again."

Han's features relaxed, and he wore a wistful smile, "There. All better now."

Leia rubbed her wrapped wrist as Han replaced her glove. She hopped off the bed and headed toward the exit. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You know, you can't always fix everything."

Han nodded, "Neither can you."

"I know," she whispered, her large eyes capturing his. She held his gaze, as painful as it was for both of them. Then she flashed him a sad smile before leaving. Han wanted nothing more than to go after her. Instead, he sagged against the wall and slipped to the floor.


End file.
